


L'Amour Vache

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: (sorry), Aww Look They Really Do Love Each Other, Bi!Séli, F/F, Foe Yay, Good BDSM, Homosexual!Yvain, Lesbian!Cryda, Medieval Lesbians, Medieval wlw, Mentions d'Arthur Pendragon, Mentions d'Ygerne, Mentions d'Yvain, Mentions de Guenièvre, Mentions de Léodagan, No Lesbians Die, Piques, Sarcasm, Tsunderes, Women Loving Women, mentions des familles de Séli et de Cryda, off screen sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: Cryda de Tintagel profite d’une visite diplomatique à Kaamelott pour passer du temps avec son amante, Séli.





	L'Amour Vache

**Author's Note:**

> Cette version-là de la légende arthurienne appartient à Alexandre Astier, qui a étoffé les personnages de la mère de Guenièvre, et de la sœur d'Ygerne. 
> 
> Se passe durant le livre IV, pendant et après l’épisode « L’Approbation ».

La calèche a tracé de Tintagel à Kaamelott, et sitôt arrivées, les sœurs Tape-Dur sont directement allées voir son pignouf de gendre, sans que Cryda ne daigne même lui adresser un vulgaire signe de tête. Apprêtées de la même manière, de leurs macarons composés de tresses relevées à leurs doubles tours de colliers en passant par leurs lourdes tuniques aux riches teintes sombres, on dirait des jumelles. Seules différences : leur léger décalage en âge, de plus en plus effacé par le temps qui passe ; et surtout, la chevelure aile-de-corbeau d’Ygerne, net contraste avec la blondeur de son aînée. 

C’est légèrement vexant pour dame Séli d’être ainsi ignorée, elle qui n’a été prévenue de rien et qui porte ses frusques brunasses de tous les jours, et cette dernière enrage donc bien comme il faut. Toutefois, lorsqu’elle vient enfin l’embrasser en secret dans les jardins, parmi les jaunes jasmins (ceux des amours illicites), la Cornique* ne voit même pas où est le problème. 

« Rhâ, mais ne me dites pas que vous allez m’en faire de la spasmophilie, la houspille son amante, une fois les salutations proprement consommées. Moi, j’étais avec ma frangine Ygerne ; vous, vous étiez affublée de votre corniaud d’époux ; et de toute façon, on est en pleine mission diplomatique !  
-Ne me prenez pas pour une escalope de dinde, tempère Séli. Vous êtes allée voir votre neveu en premier. Vous l’avez même regardé dormir. Au fond, avouez : vous l’aimez bien, ce gamin. »

L’expression de Cryda laisse à penser qu’elle vient d’avaler un citron entier. Pour se sauver la face, elle contrebalance par un perfide : « On a bien médit de votre famille, avec ma sœur et mon n’veu! » qui ne prend pas du tout. Depuis le début, en effet, la Picte sait bien que la lignée tintageloise considère que Léodagan, Goustan et les autres ne sont que de vulgaires pouilleux. Ça ne l’atteint pas.

Car elle, en revanche, elle est fille de chef de clan _et_ cheffe de clan. Et dame Cryda respecte les femmes qui ont du prestige, surtout quand elle les trouve attirantes. Rien à voir, donc.

*

Bon, pas que celles de prestige, en fait, étant donné la main aux fesses qu’elle vient de coller à la servante de sa suite privée – terme loin d’être anodin. Une petite chose toute timide, qui baisse la tête lorsque Séli, fulminante, la foudroie du regard. Cryda doit bien s’amuser, avec : docile et soumise, elle est sans doute de la pâte parfaite pour les jeux de pouvoir et de domination dont raffole sa maîtresse. Même si elle doit peut-être parfois un peu s’emmerder. La Picte, au moins, a du répondant aussi.

L’adultère, ça la connaît. Sa pantoufle d’époux se cogne la cousine de la duchesse d’Orcanie depuis des plombes ; et puis, techniquement, Séli tape bien dans la sœur de la reine de Cornouailles, hein ! Disons qu’ils sont quittes, voilà. Et comme toujours, elle est plus douée que lui, que ce soit en niveau social de l’extraconjugal, ou même en performances. Elle, au moins, n’a pas besoin de potions de virilité commandées chez Elias!

Ça avait beau n’être qu’un mariage de raison qui avait commencé par un enlèvement tradi à la con, ça la soûle pourtant énormément d’être cocufiée – même si, évidemment, elle fait pareil de son côté. Alors pensez si ça l’énerve quand c’est dans sa relation de l’autre côté des draps qu’elle se fait tromper ! Très vite, son sang picte lui fait monter la moutarde au nez. 

Sans surprise, cette vieille filoute de Cryda nie tout en bloc. Pas moyen de lui faire avouer. 

« Je suis pas née de la dernière pluie, vous savez. J’ai bien vu comment vous avez tripoté la petite suivante qui est venue avec vous. En plus elle porte l’un de vos rangs de perles.  
-Et alors ? C’est interdit ? » Cryda feint l’ignorance.  
« Pas du tout. En fait, je m’en fous. J’aimerais juste que vous arrêtiez de me traiter comme un chevreau âgé de trois semaines. Admettez que vous couchez avec elle, un point c’est tout.  
-Oui, voilà, j’admets, vous êtes contente ?, confesse-elle d’un ton revêche. Et qu’est-ce que vous comptez y faire ? Je vous rappelle qu’on vit à plusieurs jours de voyage l’une de l’autre, hein. Il me faut des distractions.  
-Mais j’entends bien. J’suis pas jalouse, ment-elle effrontément. Je veux juste des détails…  
-Je vous les donnerai. Mais d’abord, au bain. J’ai des heures de route dans les pattes ! » 

Cryda est une femme à femmes, et en Bretagne, tout le monde le sait. Même cette gourdasse de Guenièvre, la môme pas très fut-fut de Séli, est au courant et la traite parfois de « grosse gouine » dans la sphère de la famille. Ça dérange pas sa mère : depuis le temps, elle a bien compris que son fils, lui, était un « p’tit pédé » (encore une fois pour reprendre la terminologie de la petite) et qu’elle, eh bien, elle faisait les deux. 

Voilà des années que Séli détient le rôle d’intendante générale de la maisonnée, et est renommée pour son caractère peu commode, voire tyrannique. Dès lors, il n’est pas ardu de faire croire aux servantes qui transvasent leurs pesants seaux d’eau tiède dans la large baignoire qu’elle aide juste leur hôte de marque à se préparer ses ablutions : en théorie, cela fait partie de ses attributions. « Allez, ouste », les admoneste-t-elle lorsque leur difficile tâche s’achève. Les esclaves affranchies s’exécutent, en laissant tout un fatras de produits de beauté dans le couloir.

Avec un agacement factice, Séli sélectionne ainsi avec soin éponge, savon et herbes aromatiques – tandis que Cryda mime un dégoût très plausible face au caractère fruste de l’installation. Pour le moment, elles restent assez prudentes : on pourrait encore les voir. Audacieuse, cependant, la Picte tente un peu sa chance et sème tantôt une goutte de parfum dans le creux du coude de son amante, tantôt un effleurement de la main à la base de son cou dénudé. Le regard gris lui intime de mieux se tenir, sévère mais amusé, ce qui ne sert qu’à l’attiser encore davantage. 

Et, une fois le loquet de la porte de bois verrouillé, à elles la vraie liberté. 

Plus jeunes, elles auraient probablement batifolé à même le sol carrelé. Mais l’âge paye son tribut, hélas, et l’hernie discale de Cryda ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas une pareille fantaisie. Alors, elles se contentent de s’aimer debout contre le mur, puis – mieux encore – dans la baignoire de bronze poli. 

L’eau chaude fait des merveilles sur leurs débuts de rhumatisme, surtout ceux de Séli qui court sans cesse partout et commence à fatiguer des genoux. Et le son des éclaboussures liquides masque leurs gémissements. 

À la fin de leurs jeux nautiques, la pulpe de leurs phalanges se révèle toute fripée, un peu rêche. Prise d’un élan de douceur, Cryda saisit la main de sa tendre amie et l’embrasse avec ferveur. Cela ne lui ressemble pas, d’ainsi lui prodiguer de l’affection post-coïtum, mais Séli ne va pas s’en plaindre. Elle se laisse bercer par sa tendresse et par l’eau.

*

Elles sont propres et sèches, en train de se rhabiller, quand soudain surgit la question inopinée.

« Et si vous repartiez avec moi ? » 

Mais c’est bien sûr ! Tintagel, c’est vraiment un trou perdu. On va pas tortiller du cul pour chier droit : pas question qu’elle y foute les pieds, dans ces confins « ravitaillé par les corbeaux », ricane Séli, habituée à l’action de la forteresse de Kaamelott. 

« Quoi, vous avez peur que le luxe ne soit pas à la hauteur ? », la raille sa comparse, en désignant la salle de bains bien désuète. 

C’est pas ça. Son fils lui manquerait trop, d’abord ; et sur le plan politique, ça ne ressemblerait à rien. Puis hors de question qu’elle s’enterre dans des souvenirs du roi Pendragon (premier du nom) et du faste d’antan. Contrairement à sa maîtresse, Séli n’a pas du tout la nostalgie de l’ancien temps, elle.

« Il avait du bon, pourtant, l’ancien temps, rumine une Cryda un peu vexée.  
-Vous ne parlez pas de votre premier mari, j’espère ! », persifle l’autre en réponse.

Le visage de Cryda se ferme brusquement. Les souvenirs sont trop violents et trop difficiles à affronter. Si c’est elle qui amène le sujet, elle en maintient donc le contrôle ; mais là, elle n’était pas préparée. Elle ne lâche plus un mot.

Séli voit bien qu’elle a gaffé, et s’en veut. Seulement, comme son amante n’est pas très tactile, elle n’ose pas la prendre dans ses bras pour lui demander pardon. À coup sûr, elle se ferait rembarrer. Alors, à la place, elle lui prend juste la main, tout doucement.

*

Un peu avant midi, comme pour les réconcilier de leur presque-dispute, Cryda déballe de son empaquetage de la confiture de fraises, des tartes aux prunes et de la compote de figue. On peut bien raconter ce qu’on veut de méchant sur la noblesse de Tintagel, mais c’est vrai que leurs femmes savent y faire, sur le plan culinaire ! Perdue dans ses souvenirs du passé, la tante du roi lui narre une historiette compliquée à propos de son neveu, quand il était petit, qui lui avait fait de ces frasques !

Ça rappelle à Séli les conneries d’Yvain, entre fraises et guêpes, au même âge. Remarque, quand on voit ce dont il est capable, encore maintenant… Ni foutu de se lever avant midi, ni de surveiller une simple tourelle ou bien juste les portes du château, et un traître pour meilleur ami (voire plus, si elle y a vu juste) ! Quel fils parfait…

Y a sa fille, aussi, qui a mis les bouts avec un jean-foutre, et qui – d’après Karadoc – serait maintenant un peu retenue de force là-bas… Bon, l’avis de Karadoc, ça vaut pas un pet de lapin, certes, mais c’est vrai qu’elle se fait du mouron pour sa môme. Guenièvre lui manque vachement, mine de rien. Elle aussi, elle aimait les fraises, et…

« Ben dis donc, ma p’tite, vous avez pas tellement de mordant, ce matin ! Tout va bien ? Si c’est c’qui s’est passé tout à l’heure qui vous tracasse, je vous en veux pas, hé, vieille carne ! »

(C’est toujours comme ça que Cryda lui montre qu’elle s’inquiète et qu’elle a remarqué ses yeux dans le vague : sous une carapace de sarcasme et de méchante humeur feints.)

« Pardon. J’aurais pas dû dire ça, tout à l’heure. Et pis j’pensais à autre chose… »

Séli a le vague à l’âme, avec sa gamine au loin et pas forcément en grande sécurité. Ça lui fait mal, tout ça. Sauf qu’elle se sent pas de raconter à sa maîtresse ses « jérémiades », comme les appelle son mari. Alors à la place, elle prétend envier ses talents de cuisinière, parce qu’elle, sa dernière tarte aux fraises était immangeable. 

Et Cryda, pourtant pas dupe, marche dans la combine en la charriant tant que faire se peut, afin de lui changer les idées. Elle a même des idées encore plus efficaces pour ça, tiens.

*

Côté domination, c’est assez compliqué. En général, c’est Cryda qui supervise… après, ben, Séli ne se soumet pas forcément à fond, elle fait exprès d’y mettre de la mauvaise volonté. C’est plus intéressant, certes ; mais elles ont tout de même dû trouver un signal qui veuille vraiment dire « non », afin d’éviter les confusions. Comme ça, Séli peut se rebiffer pour de faux, et refuser pour de vrai.

Rien d’étonnant à cela : Séli aime l’idée de liberté, personnelle ou étatique. Carmélide indépendante ! En outre, depuis que sa gamine s’est tirée dans les bois pour rouler des patins à un traîne-savate de chevalier errant, et que Cryda lui a parlé de s’enfuir, elle songe de plus en plus à planter là son cornichon de mari, et à s’évader avec sa princesse déchue. 

Ha, impossible. Diplomatiquement, elles ne pourraient pas se le permettre. En outre, Guenièvre a probablement du mal à s’adapter à une vie simple, sans armée de suivantes ou commodités du quotidien ; hors de question pour Cryda de vivre sans ses belles robes compliquées ou savante gastronomie à sa table. Et pour l’autre solution, c’est Séli qui veut pas. Tintagel est trop sordide. Une cité perdue dans les tréfonds de la Cornouaille, sclérosée par le passé, les us et coutumes ou la noblesse d’antan. 

Cet aspect sophistiqué se répercute au plumard. La Cornique aime les scénarios élaborés, le toucher de la soie ou du satin, les objets peu anodins sculptés dans un but bien particulier. Tandis qu’à l’inverse, la Picte est une adepte de l’amour en pleine nature, se sert de sa langue ou de ses mains, aime bien les câlins... Des plaisirs simples et sauvages.

Il ne faut pas gratter longtemps pour retrouver la fille du chef de clan, libre et joyeuse comme un pinson, qui courait presque nue dans les bois telle une dryade. Adolescente, Séli batifolait avec sa petite copine prisonnière qu’était burgonde, se baignait dans les torrents sans vêtements ou commençait le tir à l’arc. Au même âge, Cryda, elle, apprenait à marcher avec un livre sur la tête, savait concocter des émincés de chevreuil, et récitait de tête la liste des souverains bretons qui ont précédé Uther Pendragon. Pas trop la même ambiance, donc. 

Elles n’ont pas gardé les chèvres ensemble, et ça se voit. Cryda garde en toutes circonstances la prestance de son rang, qu’importent les aléas du corps. Par contre, Séli, en bonne Picte, a tendance à manifester clairement – et bruyamment – son plaisir. C’est bon pour l’entente de couple et l’estime de soi. Nettement moins, point de vue discrétion.

« Bouclez-la, bon sang, lui chuchote Cryda. Si on se fait attraper, on aura gagné la timbale ! »

Les jeux de pouvoir, c’est quand même sacrément risqué. D’abord, ça fait un bruit épouvantable : les lanières de cuir, les gémissements, les ordres. Et puis autant le désir de pécore qu’a Séli de s’aimer en pleine nature ne comporte que peu de dangers d’être surprises ; autant s’aventurer en haut lieu, c’est dangereux… 

Cryda était sincèrement déçue de constater que Kaamelott ne comporte pas de chambre de torture. C’est vrai que même en Carmélide, il y en a une. Ce château ne vaut décidément pas un clou ! 

Ceci dit, elles y ont trouvé une salle unique au monde connu : celle de la Table Ronde. Table assez solide pour qu’on écrive dessus, qu’on mange dessus, qu’on danse dessus… et plus, si affinités. 

Le risque est de taille : le lieu est interdit aux femmes. Mais ça en vaut la chandelle, voire le chandelier tout entier ! En plus, la salle est isolée du reste de la forteresse, située au sommet de deux volées de marches en colimaçon – ce qui règle le souci du volume sonore... 

Lorsqu’elles en ressortent, Séli dissimule sous les lacets de son corset marron des marques qui lui marbrent le dos de lignes écarlates, d’ovales en forme de dents, et de demi-lunes suspectes. Un peu étourdie et béate, elle sourit avec contentement en re-nattant à la va-vite ses longues tresses brunes, et rajuste ses manches toutes froissées. En revanche, Cryda parvient un peu mieux à rester impassible, même si une lueur de satisfaction et de puissance danse dans ses yeux gris. 

Plus tard, sa sœur, qui la connaît si bien, lui demandera d’où lui vient cette expression repue. Peut-être que du coup, elle la mettra dans la confidence, pour son amante picte. Ygerne sait depuis longtemps son penchant pour les dames, et bien que rétrograde sur certains sujets, elle l’a toujours acceptée telle qu’elle était.

Le Répurgateur, lui, pense par contre que son âme est noire comme le phacochère. Une fille de Lesbos ne peut être qu’un rejeton de Satan, selon Saint-Paul et lui. Bon, après, c’est pas comme si son avis comptait des masses, surtout au fin fond de la Cornouaille ! Il enverrait certainement pas ses trois moisis qui torturent des sorcières dans une lande aussi sauvage. Et gare à la magie de la Grande Déesse s’il s’y aventurait…

*

Le verre de vin tournoie devant le feu. Séli désapprouve fortement.

Elle arrive en faisant des mines. La Picte n’a jamais été très cohérente dans son discours à propos de l’alcool. Lorsque c’est elle qui rentre des fêtes de chefs de clan à quatre pattes, à deux heures du matin, alors c’est très classe de picoler. Soi-disant que ça fait guerrier. 

Alors que si c’est dame Cryda qui finit sa bouteille de tokay toute seule devant la cheminée et finit soûle comme une grive, là, elle lui tape des crises à rallonge. Ou bien, si elles ne sont pas trop paf, Séli lui saute dessus et s’assoit sur ses genoux, sans culotte sous sa robe. Parole, des engins pareils, ça devrait être fourni avec une notice. 

L’élocution aussi claire que si elle était restée à jeun, Cryda l’apostrophe donc.

« Ce midi, je vous ai dit ‘rendez-vous dans la grande salle à la tombée du jour’ ; vous arrivez à presque minuit… ce serait pas du foutage de gueule, un peu ? Vous pouvez lâcher votre mari de merde pendant cinq minutes, non ?  
-Hors de question, riposte Séli en s’installant dans le fauteuil d’en face. Sans moi, il ferait que des conneries.  
\- C’est vrai que tout l’monde sait que c’est vous qui tirez les ficelles dans l’arrière-boutique, et pas cette pomme à l’eau de Léodagan, acquiesce Cryda.  
-En plus, vous savez bien que je déteste quand vous buvez. Ça vous donne une haleine de chacal, et ça aggrave votre caractère de chien !  
-Comme si vous, vous étiez abstème, persifle-t-elle en réponse. Qui c’est qui dansait sur les tables, à la Fête du Printemps ?  
-Qu’est-ce que vous en savez, vous étiez même pas là.  
-On m’a raconté.  
-C’était vrai. »

Un silence confortable s’installe. Les flammes de la cheminée crépitent. Cryda ferme un peu les yeux et sa compagne en déduit qu’elle s’est peut-être endormie, l’alcool aidant. Pourtant, elle les rouvre soudain et, sans la regarder en face, annonce :

« Ma sœur veut repartir demain matin, dès la première heure. »

C’était donc ça. Séli sait bien que ce qui pousse la Tintageloise à boire, ce sont essentiellement des accès de mélancolie. Le cœur encore serré de culpabilité, elle s’était demandé si c’était le fait de lui avoir parlé, le matin même, de son atroce époux, qui aurait ravivé d’anciennes blessures. Ça a peut-être joué, c’est vrai. Mais savoir qu’elles n’auront passé qu’une seule petite journée ensemble, c’est également une très bonne raison pour être triste. 

Elles ne peuvent pas vraiment s’écrire, ça serait bizarre. Leurs deux peuples se détestent depuis des millénaires et, même si Arthur les a poussés au cul pour signer un traité de paix, il n’empêche qu’elle a pratiquement assassiné Ygerne quand il a fallu le signer. Alors si une chef de clan picte se mettait à envoyer des missives à Tintagel, ça paraîtrait louche. 

Sauf que justement, Tintagel c’est pas la porte à côté, et du coup elles ne se voient pas tellement souvent. Surtout que la cité ne croule pas sous les visites diplomatiques. Encore moins de la part d’ex-ennemis jurés. 

À l’inverse, Ygerne descend régulièrement à Kaamelott voir son fils, et sa sœur l’accompagne donc le plus souvent possible. Elles sont autant superstitieuses l’une que l’autre. La dernière fois, la veuve d’Uther avait fait un cauchemar qui l’avait inquiétée, et c’était pour cela qu’elle était venue rendre visite à Arthur. Et la fois d’avant, elle était allée l’encourager à replanter Excalibur dans le rocher. Étonnant comme cette fois-ci, elle ne désire pas rester plus longtemps afin de lui parler… 

« Là, on paye votre mauvaise gestion de votre patate de frangine, philosophe doucement Séli.  
-Certes, mais si vous aviez envoyé valdingué votre baltringue d’époux, on se serait vues davantage, aujourd’hui.  
-Et vous, vous avez des aventures ancillaires à me raconter.  
-Comme si c’était vos affaires !, feint de s’offusquer l’autre noble.  
-Vous avez promis, lui rappelle-t-elle sentencieusement.  
-Dans ma chambre. Pas ici. »

Après l’échange en apparence peu amène, elles se scrutent subrepticement et se sourient. 

« Bon, vous avez gagné la fève, je monte avec vous.  
-Je vous préviens, hein, on m’a donné une piaule d’hôte de marque.  
-Je sais bien, bêta, c’est moi qui l’ai choisie pour vous. »

*

Hors de question que Séli reste dormir avec elle après l’amour : Cryda est une emmerdeuse premier choix qui vole les couvertures, se retourne tout le temps et donne des coups dans son sommeil. Et puis c’est pas son truc, de toute manière.

La Picte ramasse donc ses affaires, joliment étalées sur le sol, et se prépare à s’éclipser. Sa robe est cependant si compliquée à mettre que tacitement, sa maîtresse l’aide à la rajuster. 

« Trois fois dans la même journée, rêvasse-t-elle, tandis que son amante lui renoue son corset. Mine de rien, on s’est tapé la baraka de nos beaux jours, non ?  
-Hum. Ça fait longtemps qu’ils sont derrière moi, mes beaux jours !  
-Disons que vous avez de beaux restes… »

Cryda laisse retomber les cordons de chanvre, faussement agacée. 

« C’est pas croyable, ça. On peut pas se voir sans que vous ne fassiez des commentaires désagréables.  
-C’est parce que je vous aime, idiote.  
-Je sais. Moi aussi. » 

Un bisou sur le museau, et Séli s’enfuit.

**Author's Note:**

> * Tintagel se situe en Cornouailles, où les Corniques constituent le clan celte dominant ; tout comme la Carmélide, proche de l'Écosse actuelle, est peuplée de Pictes.


End file.
